1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a clamping mechanism, and more particularly, to an instant clamping mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In industrial manufacturing, workpieces are required to be stably clamped in a plurality of machining processes. A nut and a screw rod are commonly employed to clamp the workpieces. When releasing the workpiece after clamping, the nut is rotated to disengage from the screw rod. It is inconvenient and the efficiency is relatively low.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.